Oppositions: To Be or Not To Be?
by xX hArMoNy
Summary: LucasMattie fic, set at Summer Camp. Mattie hates Lucas because she likes him. Lucas wants Mattie. See what happens at Summer Camp and after, when Mattie finds out Lucas is her neighbour! Also CasRic
1. Hard Convincing

**A/N:** Hey all. I am ADDICTED to _Home & Away_ on T.V. OMG ZOE IS BACK! DUN DUN DUN/scary music/ I was reading the _Home & Away _website and "Maxine Trood" equals "I am next door"! DUN DUN DUN/more scary music/ Anyway about this fic… This is my first _ever _attempt at a H&A fic, so please forgive me if I don't know the characters that well! I will probably have a few made-up characters as well. I mainly write _Harry Potter _fanfics, 'cause I'm _obsessed_ with HP, but I'm giving H&A a go. I started off with _Deltora Quest_ but now I'm not so into it, so yeah… Anyway sorry I am rambling, but what are ANs for? Hehe. Okay now you need to know about my style of writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My style of writing in speech is like this:

'_Hello,' said Harry. 'How are you today?'_

'_I'm fine thanks,' said Ron._

I like to start a new line whenever someone new speaks, as you're _meant _to. If I emphasise on a word, I'll put it in _italics, like this._ Thoughts are _also _written in _italics. _If emphasis during thoughts it is in normal writing, like this. If someone's shouting, I'm going to write it in CAPS, LIKE THIS. And you'll also find that I like to write in actions in stars, but they don't appear in fanfics, so I'll be writing them in /s. So, for example, like this:

_I don't like you. /death glare/_

Mainly will be in ANs if I put stuff like that. Okay, now about the fic…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This fic is a Lucas/Mattie. Lucas/Mattie is my _favourite _couple, well _was _because they're _technically _not together anymore, and I also ship Jack/Martha and Tasha/Robbie. Actually I like all the couples, it's just that they're my favourites. Anyway, this is the first time Lucas and Mattie meet, and they're on Summer Camp. I know I know, Australia doesn't have Summer Camp but anyway I'm just making this up 'cause I feel like it! By the way I reckon Ric and Cassie shouldn't have split up! They were cute! But now I don't really like Belle but I sortta do, because she's a bit like me… not in the "boyfriend stealing" terms but like, being rebellious and stuff. I like the storyline with Amanda as her mother, ya? Well anyway Lucas and Mattie are on Summer Camp, and this is the first time they meet, besides from school which they know each other from. Mattie really hates Luke 'cause she thinks he's an arrogant conceited brat (which I know Luke isn't but she just hates him). The reason she hates him is because she likes him, but she hates herself for liking him. Follow me? Anyway. Then Ric finds her diary and reads it, and knows she's talking about Luke. He and Cas set up a plan to get them together. Then before the plan is performed, they go back to Summer Bay and it so happens that the Holdens are Mattie's new neighbours… shock for Mattie. See what happens in this /cough gay cough/ fic. /cough _Jess loves Sirius!_ cough/ Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. Private joke…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oppositions – To Be or Not To Be? _by _xX hArMoNy_

**_Chapter One: Hard Convincing – He's Not the One for Me_**

_Oh. My. God. What the hell is _he_ doing here?_ thought Matilda Hunter as Lucas Holden ran up to the bus, waving wildly for it to stop. He was laden down with bags and his father Tony was also running after him, holding up Lucas' toothbrush, which he had forgotten. The bus screeched to a stop. _Darn it,_ thought Mattie. Lucas was a classmate at school in Summer Bay, her home, and she really hated him for being an arrogant conceited jerk. Okay, maybe not arrogant and conceited, but she hated him because she liked him. Mattie kicked herself for liking Lucas, but hey, ever heard of hormones? Anyway, Lucas shoved his bag into the bus compartment and clambered on board the bus, taking his toothbrush from Tony and putting it into his pocket.

'Mind if I sit here?' asked Lucas to Matilda, who had a spare seat next to her.

'Sorry, Cas' sitting here already,' mumbled Mattie, making up a lame excuse.

'Er, that's not possible, she was sitting up the front with Ric,' said Lucas, pointing to the front. Cassie Turner was her best friend and she _would've_ sat with Mattie, but she had started dating Ric Dalby and the two were pretty much inseparable. Matilda rolled her eyes.

'_Fine. _Whatever.' She put her elbow up on the window sill as Lucas sat down next to her.

_Geez, can't he take a hint?_ Matilda thought. _I wonder if anything ever penetrates that thick skull of his. He's so dense… But it's so adorable,_ thought Mattie, positively melting inside. She sighed deeply, fogging up the window.

'You okay?' asked Luke.

'Yeah, yeah,' grumbled Mattie, sitting up straighter. She arched her sore neck. Transportation by bus _definitely _wasn't her favourite form of travelling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour's silence, Mattie dared to speak to Lucas again. She was getting bored, anyway, staring out the window at the horses and cows grazing in the pastures.

'So… why're you coming on Summer Camp?' _It's only for losers,_ she added silently in her head. _Not pretty boys like you._

'Jack wanted me to come, said it would build up character and bring out the man in me,' Lucas joked weakly. Matilda grunted in response.

_What does she have against me?_ thought Luke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 15 _more _minute's silence, the bus screeched to a stop. Mattie brushed passed Lucas quickly and was the first off the bus, despite having a seat in the middle. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at the desolate surroundings.

_I can't believe I'm stuck out here for 4 bloody days,_ Matilda thought. There were a few wooden cabins, which looked as if they would be knocked down if someone so much as _touched _them, but otherwise there was nothing else but dry, barren sand. _And I thought Mum said the info package described surfing and swimming! I wonder who runs this place. They must be pretty desperate, advertising fake stuff like that. _At that moment, the camp manager, a fat woman smoking a cigarette dressed in a dress that looked as if it was 4 sizes too small and carrying an overweight baby, came out from one of the 5 cabins.

'Hello,' she wheezed through puffs from her cigarette. 'Welcome – to – Summer Camp, girls and boys.' And she shuffled back into the cabin, slamming the door shut. Mattie could hear her banging pots about in there, no doubt preparing a "decent" meal. Mattie and Cassie exchanged simultaneous glances.

'I am _so _not going to survive,' said Cas, dumping her big duffel bag on the sand and sitting on it with her arms folded across her knees.

'I know,' murmured Matilda. 'And this is just the start of hell.' After a few minutes where the guys kicked randomly at the sand and the girls stood in groups discussing makeup and such, the lady came out again with 3 trays of jam tarts. She handed one to each of the 16 campers, and went back into her cabin with the overweight baby. Mattie glanced down at her "jam tart". The pastry was soggy and middle was a murky red. Cas pulled a face but nibbled at it anyway.

'Oh, _gross, _it's _feral!_' she cried, spitting out the tiny corner of pastry. Mattie carefully bit a bit of the pastry off too.

'_Ick,_' she said, spitting it out too. But boys, being as they are, gobbled down their "jam tarts", hungry for more, not even noticing the dodgy taste and the disgusting smell of overdue strawberry jam.

'Can I have yours?' Ric asked Cassie.

'Go for it if you want it,' encouraged Cassie with a disgusted face. Ric took her jam tart, threw it into his mouth and chewed it up.

'A little soggy, but otherwise fine,' he said, dusting his hands off. Lucas was standing next to him, but he didn't "offer" to eat Mattie's "jam tart". Ric nudged him. 'Go on mate, I know you're hungry. Otherwise _I'll_ eat it.' Lucas shrugged.

'Mind if I take yours?' he asked Matilda dully.

'Knock yourself out,' was Mattie's careless response. She walked away to inspect the cabins with Cas. Lucas took the tart and wrinkled up his nose.

'Uh, Ric, I think I'll pass,' said Lucas, who still had his first tart squished in his pocket along with the toothbrush. Ric shrugged and gobbled up the tart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Today – the groups,' wheezed the middle-aged lady. Mr. Baker decided to take charge. He had volunteered to supervise this group of teenage campers, and he had everything prepared anyway. He was an outdoor kind of guy and loved the bush, but he felt a little nervous as he was the only adult supervision besides the fat lady, who didn't look as if she would be much help. He cleared his throat insignificantly. Everyone instantly silenced and actually listened to him instead of the fat lady.

'Okay, here are the groups,' said Dan Baker, taking a booklet from his backpack. 'There are 4 groups of 4 and each are going to be rotating at a different station every day.

'So we have to stay in one place for the _whole _day?' Ric rudely interrupted.

'Yes, Mr. Dalby,' said Mr. Baker, coughing/clearing his throat again. He always did that when he thought students were being inattentive or he had an announcement to make. 'Group 1: Matilda Hunter, Cassie Turner, Lucas Holden and Eric Dalby.' Cassie squealed with joy and jumped into Ric's arms. 'No need to be so enthusiastic, Miss Turner,' said Dan, a small smile creeping onto his lips regardless. 'Group 2: Hannah Gregory, Emma Hansol, Peter Fairham and Henry MacLinlay.' Group 2 got together, laughing and chattering. 'Group 3: Alisa Dowe, Mia Cussack, Ryan Ferdinand and Paul Piper.' Group 3 got together, looking at each other curiously for they weren't really friends. 'Group 4: Sonya McKinnon, Jennifer Hardy, George Hardy and Lochlan Furner.' Jen and George Hardy were twins and were very close, therefore Dan put them in the same group. Jen and George grinned identical grins, but besides from their facial appearances, they were nothing alike. Jennifer was interested in boys, makeup, boys, shopping, boys and clothes, and George was interested in wrestling, football, soccer and surprisingly, tennis. He idolised Lleyton Hewitt.

_Oh, great, stuck with the numbskull for 4 _whole _days,_ thought Mattie, pleading to God silently to take her away from Lucas. _On the other hand,_ thought Mattie. _At least I have Cassie with me._ She turned around to talk to her, but found her engaged in a furious tongue battle with Ric. _I'd prefer not to see that,_ Mattie thought, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Lucas silently slid up to Matilda's side.

'I guess we're stuck together,' he said. 'Looks like those two won't have much time for us.'

'Yeah. Stuck together,' echoed Mattie miserably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun,' urged Cassie. Matilda glared up at the cliff. They were doing rock-climbing and Mattie didn't want to do it. Yeah, she wasn't scared, but she didn't like the thought of being supported by just one little strand of string on that great rock face.

'No,' said Mattie again. But something else changed her mind. Lucas grabbed her by the waist from behind, lifting her off her feet. 'AHH! GET THE HELL OFF ME!' screamed Matilda.

'No, you're doing this challenge whether you like it or not,' said Lucas firmly. 'I don't know if you're scared of heights or anything, but if you overcome your fear then… I'll…' Mattie smirked. Lucas didn't know her well enough to know what she liked. Cassie whispered in his ear.

_Damn. You,_ thought Mattie, as Lucas continued. '… treat you to strawberry ice cream.' As soon Luke put Mattie down on the ground, she started to run off, but she felt Lucas' strong hand close over her own, pulling her back.

'_Come on, it's easy,_' he whispered in her ear. Mattie's skin tingled. '_Relax, take in a deep breath. You'll do great._' Matilda reluctantly let the man clip a carribeana to her harness.

'Uh… who's going to be ballaying?' asked Mattie nervously.

'I'll be doing that,' said Lucas with an encouraging smile. He started to pull on the rope, and he gave pointers all the way. 'Look, you can start at that one just there. Yep, that's right, get a firm grip and pull yourself up-' Mattie slipped, but Lucas pulled the rope tight.

'Let me go down,' said Mattie in a small voice. Now she was scared. 'Please.' Lucas sighed.

'Okay,' he said. As soon as Matilda was on the ground, she flung herself into Lucas' arms, as he was the closest person, and sobbed into his shoulder.

'Don't make me do that again, _ever,_' she whispered. 'Okay, I'm scared. I'm scared of-' She gulped. '-heights.' Then she realised who's arms she was in. She took a reluctant step backwards. 'Oh – sorry. It's just – Cas!' She ran over to Cassie and hugged her.

'Are you alright?' asked Cassie.

'Yeah,' said Matilda, nodding. 'I'll skip out.' Lucas cast a worried glance as Mattie walked away with Cas, Cas' arm around her shoulders.

'She'll be fine, she's strong,' assured Ric, who knew Mattie all too well. He ran after Cas and Matilda. Lucas was left standing on the sand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-yeah, so…' Lucas banged the door open to their cabin to find Matilda reciting her "dangerous and daring" rock-climbing experience to a couple of other girls.

'GET OUT!' shouted Lucas, who was really pissed off at the moment. 'THIS ISN'T A CHAT ROOM!' The girls scurried away. Mattie scowled at him. Lucas, however, ignored her glare and lay down on his bed heavily, picking up a book to read.

'What did you do that for?' she exclaimed.

'I just need to do some private stuff,' spat back Lucas. 'You gotta learn to respect other people's privacy as well, you know.' Matilda didn't say anything but pursed up her lips. She too lay back down on her bottom bunk (next to Luke's) and picked up her diary moodily. She bit on her pen, yes, the one with the fluffy pink feathers on the end, and thought about what to write.

_Hey, it's me,_ she started. Then she crossed it out. She sighed again and rolled onto her back, looking up at the top bunk's bottom.

_Hey, it's me. I need to talk to someone. It's not working. No matter how hard I try, I'll always love him. It's gonna take some hard convincing, but in the end it'll-_

Mattie slammed her diary shut. She got the feeling someone was reading over her shoulder. She looked around. No one but Ric listening and watching his iPod Video, Cas absorbed in a _Dan Brown _book and Lucas blankly staring at his book, his brain not absorbing the words, a thousand thoughts whirling through his mind. Mattie rolled her eyes at his immaturity. He also had a bottom bunk like her and Cas and Ric had top bunks. He was the only one who could've been committed guilty of the crime of reading her _private _diary.

'Privacy, huh?' spat out Matilda in a dangerous tone. She got up off her bed, still clutching her diary. Luke, on instinct, grabbed her diary, and held it up high over his head so she couldn't reach it.

'I wonder what's in it?' he said, starting to open the cover.

'_You wouldn't dare._' Mattie lunged for her diary, but Lucas held it up over his head again and clucked his tongue.

'Now, now, you wouldn't want me – to – er – _read _it now, would you?' Mattie sent a death glare at Luke. The 2 of them stood standing there, glaring at each other for a moment. And then Mattie whirled around in a huff and exited the cabin. Lucas flipped open the diary.

_Dear Diary, I wish I had a cat for Christmas. Daddy promised me he would get one, but Henry, Robbie, Scott and Kip all want a dog. Mum says that there's no point getting a cat if only I want it, so I probably won't be getting a cat anyway. Love Mattie._

_ 23rd December, 1997_

Lucas checked the date again and calculated in his head.

_So she was 6 when this happened,_ he thought silently. He opened the diary again.

_I can't believe Dad's really gone now,_ started out this entry. _He was never really close but I loved him. I never got to say goodbye. If only he hadn't sent me away…_

_ 18th October, 2003_

Lucas leant back on his mattress. He didn't think he could read anymore.

_I can't believe it. Mattie never acted like this. She never showed it. Or maybe I was just too blind…_ He flipped shut Mattie's diary and, for some strange reason, placed it safely in the topmost drawer of his bedside cabinet. He lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and orange. Flames licking up old wooden houses. 2 small girls and 3 small boys, being wrapped up in their mother's arms. A house crashing down, and a long, loud scream that penetrated eardrums. Sobbing from the children. Soothing music from the mother, her voice trembling with emotion._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat bolt upright in bed, bumping his head on the low top bunk.

'Ow!' he exclaimed as softly as he could. He listened to himself, trying to steady his breathing and calm himself down. After a few moments, his breathing slowed to normal. He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and slipped on his sneakers. He walked over to the door, to bang, _hard,_ into someone halfway there.

'What're you doing out of bed?' exclaimed Mattie, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

'I was going to get a drink,' whispered back Lucas.

'Well hurry up, the fat lady's outside prowling around, trying to catch us out.' Lucas laughed and helped Matilda up.

'Okay, thanks for the warning. G'night.'

'Night,' said Mattie, blushing furiously, heading back to her bed.

_How come he makes me feel this way?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yaay, the first chapter is FINALLY finished! Lol, it took me ages… finally it's up! Hope you enjoy! P.S.: I have to get at least 2 reviews until I update, so 2 reviews, remember!

xX hArMoNy


	2. Caught Out!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I feel so special /grins/ and I'm so glad you like my story! Well I just watched the ep where the bomb exploded and Peter and Rachel's mum died! DUN DUN DUN/scary music/ IT'S TOO SAD! I mean Rachel is going through a terrible time and Peter can't die knowing Zoe is back! I can't believe this… Well anyway here's another chapter!

_Where we last left off…_

'Night,' said Mattie, blushing furiously, heading back to her bed.

_How come he makes me feel this way?_

_Oppositions – To Be or Not To Be? _by _xX hArMoNy_

**_Chapter Two: Caught Out!_**

Lucas, without further ado, opened the door quietly and slipped out into the cool night. He could hear the pad pad pad of the lady's slippers. He silently slid along the dorms, keeping as much as he could in the shadows. Luke closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small breath as he neared the bathroom cubicle. He opened his eyes to find a big beam of light being shone into his eyes. Lucas hurriedly forced his eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT OF BED, YOUNG MAN!' screeched the woman, her folds of fat bulging everywhere. Many people, including Cassie, opened their dorm doors curiously and poked their heads out. The fat lady grabbed Lucas by the ear. 'YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!' Lucas was dragged over to the lady's cabin.

'Ahh! Owch! That hurts! Stop it! I'm going to tell Mr. Baker and I'm gonna sue-'

'No need, Mr. Holden,' said Dan, crunching down the hill to them in big boots and wrapped in a warm jumper. 'Mrs. Gregory?' Mrs. Gregory grumbled and let go of Lucas' ear. Luke rubbed his ear. 'Good night,' said Dan pointedly. Mrs. Gregory went back to her cabin and banged the door shut, which triggered off the baby to cry. 'Back to bed, all of you,' said Dan. Everyone withdrew their heads, disappointed at the disappearance of a good telling-off. Lucas heaved a sigh of relief and gratefully started to trudge off to his cabin. 'Except for you.' Lucas rolled his eyes.

_What have I done?_ 'Care to explain?'

'I was going to the bathroom,' said Lucas straight out. 'But that fat woman-' Dan coughed. 'Okay, _Mrs. Gregory,_ caught me and thought I was sneaking out.'

'Why would she think you were sneaking out?' Lucas shrugged nonchalantly.

'Ask her.' Dan nodded.

'I will. Now off to bed.'

'And make sure you sue!' called back Lucas, going down the hill. 'My ear's never going to be the same again!' Dan laughed and headed back up to his cabin.

'So, what were you _really_ doing out there?' said Ric cheekily to Lucas, sitting up in bed.

'Oh, shuttup,' groaned Mattie, rolling over in bed as Lucas shut the door.

'I needed to take a toilet break.'

'Yeah, _right,_' said Ric disbelievingly.

'Oh, come on, give Lucas a break,' said Cas, propping herself up on one elbow. Mattie was the only one who seemed to be a grumpy person in the morning. Well you can't blame her, it was 2 a.m.

'I need my caffeine,' she moaned, rolling about in agony. She rolled completely off the bed onto the hard concrete floor. Cas stifled a giggle, looking down from above. Lucas immediately jumped to her aid.

'Don't move,' he warned her.

'Whatever,' groaned Mattie, getting up and into bed again. 'I just need sleep – and don't forget the caffeine.'

'I won't,' promised Lucas.

_Bugger off,_ thought Mattie, rubbing her sore and spinning head.

'Welcome to Camp Fun and Games, welcome to Camp Fun and Games!' sang Cassie sarcastically and loudly from the doorway. Lucas pulled his sleeping bag over his head, and Ric followed.

'Oh come on, we've been up for ages already!' exclaimed Mattie, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

'You've had your coffee?' inquired Lucas, rubbing his eyes. Mattie just smiled sweetly.

'Trust me, you don't know the half of it. She used to call me Slave Boy,' groaned Ric, rearranging his sleeping bag over himself then burying his head under his fluffy pillow. 'Can't you girls just go off and sun bake or something?' he whined.

'Aww, poor baby, did you have a rough night last night?' asked Cas sweetly. _Too_ sweetly. She immediately changed her tone. 'Eric Dalby, you're getting out of bed _now!_ Breakfast starts in 10 minutes and both of you, yes you too Lucas Holden, are doing the washing up by yourselves if you don't get up!' The boys leapt out of bed straightaway and rushed together to the bathroom. Various girls shrieked as they dodged in and out.

'Scuse me, sorry,' went Lucas like a gentleman along the way.

_Oh, stuff it,_ thought Ric.

'CRAZY PEOPLE COMING THROUGH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!' he screamed ahead hoarsely. Lucas chuckled slightly as they kept running side by side to the bathrooms.

'You took that off _The Amazing Race,_ didn't you?' Ric groaned.

'You know me too well.'

'-blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah?' were the words Ric heard at breakfast while Dan was making his daily breakfast speech.

'I. Am. So. Bored,' yawned Ric.

'Save it,' snapped Mattie.

'_Shh,_' hissed Cas. Ric slumped over the table and groaned again.

'Lucas, _help me._' Luke shook his head.

'If I can go through this, you can.'

**A/N:** And that concludes Chapter Two, a lame attempt at it anyway... if you read Harry Potter FF check out my new story _A Lot Like Love!_


End file.
